


Untitled

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will always be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ on June 1st, 2006.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

He is determined to enjoy this time together with Basti, no matter what. No matter that Tina's expecting, her swollen belly reminding him of his best friend's fate. And then there's the matter of him going public with his girlfriend of four months. He still doesn't know why he phoned her up and invited her to the match - but he remembers Basti's raised eyebrow as Annemarie waved at them, and his quiet, "Have fun."

But when they met up for training the next day, Basti was just the way he always was, and Metze went with it and it was all right. Somehow. He hasn't figured it out yet; but it still works. They haven't changed; they're still _them_, and he is reminded of what Basti once said.

Four years ago, at the World Cup 2002.

_"Hey, Metze?"_

_He was lying on his bed, Basti sprawled next to him. He could see the faint sheen of sweat on Basti's collarbone, gleaming. His own trackpants clung to his skin in the humid heat, the air conditioning's whirr permeating the air. Basti propped himself up on his elbow. _

_"What would you do if we'd win the World Cup?"_

_Metze chuckled. "Hell if I know. It's still weird that we got that far, you know?"_

_"Yeah, it's really something." Basti's hand landed on his stomach, warmheavy, and Metze couldn't help the slight shudder._

_"Well, I think I'd go around the world. Travel. Visit countries, like." He smiled up at Basti._

_"Mhmm. Would you mind company?" Basti winked at him. "Tagalong," Metze laughed. _

_"Hey, someone has to make sure you don't get lost, Christoph," Basti said, and then he edged closer to Metze, the fabric of their trackpants rustling. His hand slid up to Metze's chest, leaving warmth in its wake. _

_As of its own volition, Metze's hand landed on Basti's. "Yeah."_

And he still isn't lost when he's with Basti, whereever he is. He supposes he will always need this man beside him, to remind him of who he is and what he wants. His own personal compass.

"Daydreaming?"

Metze smiles at Basti. "Yeah."

Basti grins. "Something nice?"

"Yeah." And he leans back into the seat, closes his eyes, the smile still on his face.

He will always have this.


End file.
